


Through the Voices

by visbs88



Category: Claymore
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, Missing Scene, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poco a poco, gli echi nella sua testa sbiadivano.<br/>Forse, tuttavia, tra quelle montagne sarebbero spirati per sempre i sussurri che le riempivano le orecchie, quel fischio sommesso che racchiudeva grida, lamenti, suppliche e pianti.</p>
<p>La presa di coscienza di Teresa, dopo aver ucciso la banda di briganti.<br/>[Partecipante al contest La notte di una vita indetto da Giulia-EFP e Nikij sul forum di Efp]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Voices

**Contest:**[La notte di una vita](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/10876007/La-notte-di-una-vita-multifandom-e-originali-/discussione.aspx) indetto da Giulia-EFP e Nikij sul forum di Efp.

**Note:** ho scritto questa flash-fic in un momento di ispirazione vagante, nata dai recenti bellissimi sviluppi del manga di Claymore. In seguito ho pensato di farla partecipare al contest, di cui ringrazio in anticipo le giudici ^^ l'ambientazione a cui faccio riferimento in realtà è quella dell'anime, che in questo caso mi sembrava più suggestiva. Buona lettura. ^^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A poco a poco, gli echi nella sua testa sbiadivano.

Forse, tuttavia, tra quelle montagne sarebbero spirati per sempre i sussurri che le riempivano le orecchie, quel fischio sommesso che racchiudeva grida, lamenti, suppliche e pianti.

 

_La voce dei morti non è facile da soffocare. Sopravvive ai secoli, nei villaggi fantasma._

 

Il crepitio del fuoco, monotono e incessante, le dava sollievo. Il crollo di una vecchia casa devastata ruppe l'immobilità.

Sollevò gli occhi dal terreno scuro.

 

_Nemmeno le fiamme sono capaci di cancellare del tutto una strage._

 

Il buio del cielo riluceva di rosso. Ogni riflesso era metallico e saturo di minaccia.

I bagliori del sangue ancora fresco erano i più sinistri.

Alla sua spada, invece, non era concesso di brillare: la lama di solito lucida appariva scarlatta.

Non sarebbe bastato un unico, secco gesto per ripulirla, quella notte.

 

_Certi marchi sono eterni, dovrei saperlo bene._

 

Per la prima volta, ne aveva impresso uno su di sé da sola. Dieci, venti, poi cento firme a confermarlo – quanti colpi aveva inferto alla debole carne umana, con l'arma che l'Organizzazione le aveva affidato allo scopo di proteggerla?

 

_Anche la causa più giusta può avere enormi pecche._

 

Una profonda tristezza si insinuò nel suo cuore.

Non rimorso, non rimpianto, non pentimento: realizzò solo che in una notte tutto era finito.

Impossibile negare, impossibile spiegare, anche se era tutto così chiaro.

 

_Sapere di non aver commesso un errore è la cosa più importante._

 

Esisteva ancora, in mezzo alla distruzione, in mezzo a troppi cadaveri in pezzi, un altro corpo caldo oltre al suo.

Lo stringeva al proprio fianco, lo premeva contro di sé. Inutile illudersi che fosse solo per difenderlo: era un'ancora. L'appiglio per non smarrire la ragione, per ricordarsi di se stessa.

Si inginocchiò, adagiando la bambina sulle proprie gambe.

 

_Almeno non hai visto quel mostro che ero diventata._

 

Non era una consolazione magra: il conforto che ne ricavò fu profondo. Il racconto del massacro delle montagne avrebbe potuto raggiungere migliaia di orecchie ed essere narrato da infinite voci, ma ciò non aveva alcun peso per lei.

Ripulì il viso di Claire da qualche goccia di sangue. Poi rimase immobile.

La strega d'argento assassina di uomini aveva gli occhi pieni di una tenerezza che non sarebbe mai stata descritta, persa nell'oblio della furia e della paura.

 

_Non c'è davvero bisogno che si conosca la verità. Non c'è bisogno che mi pieghi alla menzogna._

 

Già allora il Sorriso aveva deciso la propria strada.


End file.
